


Дыхание Самайна

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Samhain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: В ночь Самайна открыты многие двери.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Дыхание Самайна

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/gifts).



> Брай, с днем рождения!

Всякий разумный человек знает, что на Самайн стоит сидеть в четырех стенах, смотреть на огонь, есть, пить и веселиться, шумом и смехом отгоняя неупокоенные души, которые в эту ночь подходят слишком близко к миру живых. Всякий разумный… Вот только Альбус в своей разумности последнее время был совсем не уверен.

Он стоял на вершине холма, возле одного из тех костров, которыми в сумерках окружили Хогвартс, растерянно щурился в темноту, потирая друг о друга замерзшие даже в перчатках руки, и пытался найти для себя хотя бы одну причину вернуться в Большой зал. Там, конечно, было светло, звучал смех, за профессорским столом подавали подогретый пунш со специями, и младшие курсы снова облепят его всей своей веселой шебутной толпой, то и дело сбиваясь с обращения «профессор» на имя… Только хотелось не этого. Если бы Альбус мог выбирать — выбрал бы самую крохотную коморку где-нибудь среди мансард Парижа, а то и вовсе заброшенный сеновал — пусть без поданного на золотых блюдах ужина, без горячего пряного вина, без непременных тысяч свечей, мигающих сквозь резьбу на тыквах… Зато с Геллертом. И с живой Арианой. Понравилась бы сестре Франция? Лучше было про это не думать. Не думать, не вспоминать, не касаться на коже тех мест, откуда давно уже сошли следы и близости, и последней дуэли…

Снова начинать себя жалеть совершенно не хотелось. Альбус прикрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул через нос, стараясь очистить разум, как для окклюменции, остаться пустым и беспамятным в темноте и тишине осенней ночи. Костер стрельнул в ночное небо снопом жарких искр, из замка ветром донесло отголоски хоровых благодарений урожаю. Праздник подходил к своей кульминации, пока он упрямо топтался в одиночестве на границе между мирами.

Впрочем, нет, не в одиночестве.

— Стриженая черная свинья, хватай последнего! — неожиданно заорал кто-то неподалеку, и из темноты донеслись смех, гиканье и топот ног, когда все, кто еще не добрался до ужина, бросились через мощеный замковый двор к входным дверям. Альбус остался стоять неподвижно. Ар Ух Ди Гуота — бесхвостая тварь с щетиной черной, как ночь, должна была съесть последнего оставшегося в Самайн без защиты, но это не пугало. Может и правда, было бы проще, если бы все закончилось сейчас, разом? Все сожаления, несбывшиеся надежды, разбившиеся мечты? У Смерти был четвертый Дар — покой, и он бы много за него отдал.

Альбус усмехнулся и покачал головой, досадуя сам на себя. Нарглу понятно, что никакой валлийский дух не придет решать за него его проблемы, да еще так бесповоротно. И Геллерт не придет. Это было сразу понятно, пусть он и ждал наивно каждый день хоть какой-нибудь весточки, хотя бы пары строк с соболезнованиями. Но сколько можно обманывать себя? Альбус снова зажмурился и задержал дыхание, пережидая мерзкое ощущение кома в горле. Пора было прекратить маяться дурью, оставить ночи и костру свои бесплодные сожаления и пойти уже, присоединиться к празднику в Большом зале, пока их колдоведьма вместе с деканом Пуффендуя не отправились на поиск молодого и бестолкового коллеги, вздумавшего куда-то пропасть в самайнову ночь.

Он успел сделать с холма ровно два шага. А на третий его со спины обвили чьи-то руки, видно было только белые рукава рубашки с широкими кружевными манжетами, да узкие пальцы без привычных колец. Шрам на мизинце остался на месте. И запах грозы, будоражащий и обещающий неприятности, совсем неподходящий холодному осеннему дню…

— Проход на территорию Хогвартса для чужаков закрыт, — сообщил Альбус. Он хотел звучать сухо и холодно, а получилось растерянно и сбивчиво, да еще предательское сердце зашлось дробным, частым перестуком, выдавая его с головой.

— Как негостеприимно! — фыркнул Геллерт, потому что, каким бы невероятным это не казалось еще несколько минут назад, это был он. — Но на мое счастье сегодня такая ночь, что многие двери открыты.

У него голос не сбивался, не дрожал и не прыгал, звучал с всегдашней насмешливой ленцой, которую ему придавала привычка слишком растягивать гласные. Это злило. Как он смел делать вид, что ничего не произошло? Что не было между ними ни крови, ни смерти, ни проклятий, ни трусливого побега, ни еще более трусливого молчания?! Как он посмел заявиться сюда…

— Открыты для духов! — огрызнулся Альбус, чувствуя, как его затапливает обидой и злостью за все то, что он успел пережить в эти неполные три месяца порознь.

— Ну так считай меня духом. Например, — Геллерт, совершенно не обращая внимания на его негодующий тон, усмехнулся, обдав ухо горячим дыханием, мазнул не то губами, не то носом по волосам у виска. — Белой леди Вен. Знаешь легенду? Чтобы ей помочь снять проклятие, нужно всю ночь Самайна продержать ее в крепких объятиях, и тогда к рассвету чары спадут.

— Можешь оставаться проклятым и дальше!

— Альбус…

— Я тебя не звал! Проваливай туда, откуда пришел!

— Ты ведь этого не хочешь.

— Тебя мало волновало, чего я хочу последние три месяца! И волновало ли вообще когда-нибудь?! Или все что тебе было нужно — моя сила и мои знания, которые можно было использовать для того, чтобы творить все, что тебе вздумается?!

— Разве ты не хотел того же?

— Я хотел… — Альбус осекся, слова «быть с тобой» замерли на языке, пойманные в последний момент.

— Ты хотел сделать все правильно, — шепнул ему Геллерт негромко, на этот раз явственно поцеловав в шею. — Я знаю. Но мир несовершенен. Это не твоя вина. И не моя. И даже не этого идиота, твоего братца. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы это понять, прости. Прости, что я сбежал. Прости, что оставил тебя осознавать это одного. Прости, что не пришел раньше…

— Мне очень интересно, что же изменялось, что ты все-таки пришел!

— Врата распахнулись в Самайн? — насмешливо отозвался Геллерт, а потом явственно скривился, даже по голосу было заметно. — В ваш Хогвартс в самом деле сложно проникнуть. Хорошо, что ты вышел, я боялся, мне придется леветировать под окнами башни и стенать, как какому-то жалкому призраку!

— Это не ответ.

— Это часть ответа. Я правда хотел прийти раньше, сразу как раздобыл… Послушай, Альбус. Я не смогу вернуть тебе сестру, по крайней мере, пока. И я все еще не вижу в произошедшем своей вины, как и твоей. Просто… неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Но я все равно заплачу виру. Вот…

Одна обнимающая Альбуса рука соскользнула с плеча, Геллерт что-то пробормотал, и из рукава показалась рукоятка узловатой палочки. Совсем не такой, какая была у него летом.

— Вот она, Старшая. Еще камень и мантия, и ты сможешь попробовать вернуть сестру. Я помогу.

— Ты отдаешь ее мне?! — неверяще выдохнул Альбус, пытаясь обернуться, но Геллерт ему не позволил, продолжая придерживать за плечо. Рукоятка палочки из сказок Бидля манила, поблескивая отражением отсветов от костра, обещая все исправить, уберечь от новых ошибок… Вот только взять ее почему-то казалось ошибкой пострашнее всех прочих. Разум говорил одно, сердце — другое, но оно, как успел убедиться Альбус, было дурным советчиком.

— Ты хотел все сделать правильно. Она поможет, — шепнул Геллерт. — Бери же!

— Я хотел быть с тобой, — пробормотал Альбус. Зажмурился и мотнул головой, принимая решение. — Пусть она останется у тебя.

Геллерт в ответ рассмеялся. Неверяще и с облегчением. Снова обнял обеими руками, прижал крепче, поцеловал в ухо.

— Тогда держи меня. Держи до рассвета как можно крепче и не отпускай, сколько бы псов не лаяло в эту ночь на сворках у Дикой Охоты!

— И что будет утром, если я удержу Белую деву в своих объятиях? — Альбус накрыл сцепленные у него на груди пальцы своими и откинул голову назад, подставляя шею. Геллерт быстро прижался губами к месту под челюстью, где отчетливей всего бился пульс.

— Ну… Альбуса Дамблдора, самого молодого профессора Хогвартса, утащит дух смерти в виде черной свиньи в ночь Самайна? Как тебе страшилка?

Согласиться было так соблазнительно!

— Геллерт! — Альбус замялся, прикусывая губу. — Я не могу. У меня есть ученики, и обязательства, и…

Он сбился и покраснел, гадая, не повернется ли Геллерт, не уйдет ли снова, когда Альбус отказался и от палочки, и от предложенного воссоединения…

— У тебя есть я! — возмутился Геллерт вместо этого.

— Я еще не привык обратно к этой мысли.

— И долго будешь привыкать?

— До экзаменов в июне. Или тебе совершенно нечем заняться?

— Уже завтра утром ты можешь оказаться вместе со мной в Париже! Я снял дом с лабораторией… — Альбус зажмурился и замотал головой, чтобы не слышать больше этого искушающего голоса, не представлять того, что обещали слова. Он и так нарушил слишком много взятых на себя обязательств.

— Я не могу!

Геллерт сердито фыркнул.

— Почему ты вечно все усложняешь! Хорошо. Хорошо. Тогда как истая дама, я дам тебе невыполнимое задание, мой рыцарь, и потребую, чтобы ты явился с ответом в канун летнего солнцестояния… И тогда уже точно никуда больше не отпущу! Придешь и скажешь мне, что дороже всего на свете, Альбус Дамблдор!

Он, наконец, ослабил свои объятия, позволяя Альбусу повернуться лицом, разглядеть сердитый прищур и одновременно непривычную мягкость во взгляде, крупную фибулу, скрепляющую простой черный плащ на груди, отросшие ниже плеч спутанные кудри…

Поцелуй вышел почти невинным. На Самайн старое отмирало, а зародившемуся новому нужно было еще набраться сил, прежде чем разгореться ярким пламенем. Пламенем, в котором можно перековать мир.


End file.
